Monsterhearts:Avarada
: Now throw it all over the floor, evenly as you can. : ...I can't see... How am I supposed to know where to throw it, or how... Even it is? : I said as Evenly as you can! : I wasn't sure what size the candles should be, or if they should be a specific color, so I just bought everything they had at the store that day. : Size and color don't matter. : So... Should we use these candles with the creepy pictures of Jesus on them? : No. No religious imagery... It upsets my stomach. : : I guess this exorcism is going to smell like scented spring rain by Glade Candles then. Where do they need to be. : Place six of them, evenly spaced in an oval shape, around the salt, then the seventh in the middle. : So how are we going to get Shane... Or the demon, here? : I will summon him. : You can do that? : I have a doubt that there is a limit to the things I can do... : ...If that's true, couldn't you just... Use you powers to save Shane, and forego this ritual altogether? : Your mother and I have come to an agreement. This is to prove your strength and resourcefulness, it's not about saving your friend. : What if we fail... Will you save him? : From what I've heard, this boy's life has been so ruined by this demon, that his death may be a release. : ...Please don't say that... : Don't worry Liam. We didn't come this far to fail... : Get the sage and the snake venom, and I will explain what the two of you will have to do. : Got'em. : Venom. : : Light the sage and throw it into the circle closest to me. This ritual is older than I am... : : : It's a simple ritual. The circle farthest from me traps the demon, the circle before me keeps the boy safe from become possessed by it. When the possessed appears, you must move him into the farther circle, then push or pull him, into this one. That will rip the creature's presence from his body and keep it from jumping back into him. The largest ring will protect the three of us from the demon's harm. I shouldn't have to tell you that the demon will not willingly enter any of these circles, so you much force him in, in one way or another. : ...What do I have to do? : The three circles do nothing on their own. You must pour your will into the circle nearest to you, else the demon will not be held by it. : What do you mean? And I can't even see the circles. : ...Do you want to save your friend or not? : Yes... More than anything. : You're a witch! You want something bad enough and you have a means to channel that want, it'll happen... The ring is such a thing, channel your will and spirit into wanting it to hold this demon, and it will be unable to escape! it's that simple! : I think I understand... : Break this on the creature to stun and weaken it. : : Now I'm going to summon the demon. Once it is here the two of you will be on your own, I will not help you subdue it. All of my concentration will be on maintaining the ritual. : Fair enough I guess... : Invoco Avarada! ...Invoco a prole diavo Avarada! : : If you're in there Shane... Resist him as best you can cause we're saving you tonight! : : Say whatever the hell you want, you can't make me feel any worse than I already do. : : Fuck off, I'm not falling for any of your bullshit! : : Odie! : : ...Odie... Fuck no! I'm not making any deals with you! : "There are no heroes... I didn't make my choice because it was the right one... I made it because... I love Agatha... I love my uncle... Good or bad... Right or wrong... Selfless or selfish... It's the one I made..." : : ...No... No... No way... : Don't listen to him Chris! It's a trick! : : : : I'm sorry Liam. : What!? : What am I supposed to do? You're the sole reason why this is even happening. Giving you up seems like the best course of action. : ...Chris... You can't... Don't believe him... Please... : Liam for Odie, Shane, Agatha, Orion, and Karen's lives... That's the deal, nothing more, nothing less. : : How do I know you'll keep your word? : : I'm sorry Liam. We'll shake on it... That way I know you'll be true to your word. : : I want to see Shane first. I want to see what the hell you've done to him. : : ...What the hell have you done to him? : Chris... Please don't do this... : : You better keep your word... : : : : Thought you'd like a taste of your own medicine. : : : : : Hold him Liam! : I got it! : : : : You'll have to do better than that! : : Shit!- : : : : I thought you said the snake venom would weaken him? : He is weaker. : Heh... You fuck'n kidd'n me? Can you see him Liam? : Umm... : I see him... Grab him! : You got him!? : I do this time! Push him! : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Shane?! : ...Shane? : Hoes does he look? : ...Surprisingly normal... : : Shane are you... You? : ...Yeah. ...Yeah... I'm me. : We did it! : : Shane? : : Shane?! Where are you going!? : You... STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. : Well I can't say I expected gratitude. : I've never seen a boy get up and walk away from something like this. They're usually screaming... Or crying... ...Or pissing themselves. : Hey... Liam... C'mon... Wake up Liam... : Uh... ...What... What happened? : Shane cleaned your clock... Guess as revenge for what's happened... : Is he ok? Shane? : He walked off, I don't know where to... : ...What? After all that he just left? : Considering what he's been through, I don't really blame him. If I were in his place I'd have done the same thing... : It appears you passed the trial... ...Though I would've like to devour that demon. : He's where he belongs... ...Perhaps one day you'll eat the demon that took him. : : Guess we can't have that party now that the house is falling apart... : I'll have Agatha call a contractor. It will be fixed by the week's end... We need to make a show of our wealth... We'll say that it's merely a renovation. I am impressed... Well done, my son... Seek your rest... Tomorrow is another day. : Well that's probably the nicest thing I've ever heard her say... ...She left right? : Yeah. She left. : ...I'm still worried about Shane. : He got up and walked off... I'm sure he can take care of himself if... He's literally walking off a demonic possession... : ...I hope so. Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP